Strung Pearls
by Come-and-Gone
Summary: HIATUS!
1. The Last Memory

**Title:** Strung Pearls

**Rating:** T…maybe M later

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama/Humour

**Disclaimer**: I don't own a thing anything…except my laptop.

**A/N**: Okay, this is my first attempt at drama and I hope you all like it! Also, trust me; the title will make sense _later_.

**Pairing(s):** Main: Wolfram/Yuuri. Side: Misc

**Summary**: What happens when Yuuri suddenly doesn't remember the last eleven years of his life? Does this have anything to do with what was the last thing he remembered doing? How does he cope with all the sudden changes in his life?

_Subconscious thoughts_

'_Letters/documents _

Chapter One: The Last Memory 

I let out a sigh as I looked over the amount of paperwork that accumulated on my desk while I was back on earth. I shook my head and opened the curtains to let some of the sunlight into the room. Even if I couldn't go outside, I was at least going to enjoy the beautiful day.

'Now to look over the paperwork Gwendel said he _graciously_ left for me.' I thought with a whine. I knew it was immature, but I truly hated paperwork. I knew Gwendel did a lot, and I appreciated it. I just wished there weren't so many papers for me to go over.

_Let's see,_ I thought as I took a piece of paper off one of the random, ridiculously tall, stacks of paper.

'_To whom it may concern,_

_Lord Liesel Preston and Lady Evelyn Price have ended their engagement due to irreconcilable differences.' _

Uh-oh. Engagements. That reminded me too much of my own problems, but I didn't know that to end one you had to seek out permission from the maou. _Does that mean that ending an engagement would become public knowledge?_

A twisted version of the, 'What's Happening', section of the paper, where they usually posted engagements, popped into my head…Except it involved cancelling weddings instead of announcing them. _Perhaps that's why Wolfram doesn't want to end the engagement?_ Shaking my head, I read on.

'_However, the matter is both the Lord and Lady both want custody…'_

_Gah! No wonder I got this document! It's not to ask permission to cancel an engagement, it's a custody battle!_

_How on earth am I supposed to figure out which parent a child goes to! I was only seventeen! True I've adopted Greta, but I don't think I'm qualified to grant custody!_ I forced myself to read the rest of the document in hopes that I'll figure something out.

'…_over their cats Sir Snuggles, and Lady Fuzzykins.'_

_Cats?_

_They're fighting over who keeps the cats?_

_Did I mention I hate paperwork?_

I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose as I placed the paper on my desk. I couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved. I didn't think I could have helped separate a child from its parents.

"Shibuya," I heard Murata call out. I looked up when Murata was closing the door to the royal study. He was holding a white mug in his right hand and the blue one in his left.

"Murata!" I called out, welcoming the distraction away from my work. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come over to see how you are doing, and bring you some coffee." Murata helpfully commented, placing the blue mug on the large desk. He then sat in the chair across from me, smiling.

"Ah, thank you." I replied, gleefully grabbing the blue mug. "I didn't know that they even had coffee here." I thought out loud grabbing the still very hot mug.

"They don't, but I brought a bag of instant with me. You know, just add water." Murata explained, bringing the cup up to his lips. I smiled at my friend before blowing on the coffee in order to cool down the drink… I usually ended up burning my tongue if I didn't. I could almost hear the 'wimp' and the scolding I would get from Wolfram if I let myself get burned due to a beverage being a little too hot.

Murata then looked side to side, "It is strange that you are here by yourself." He said in a surprised tone.

"I know," I forced myself to grin.

_You know, now that I think about it, it is strange for me to be myself. I'm usually hanging out with Conrad, or have to study with Günter for hours, and of course there is a certain blonde who never lets me have a moments rest._

_Wolfram even sleeps in the same room with me -wait scratch that- he sleeps in the same bed as me! So I guess it's only natural for me to feel a little lonely._

_Not that I'm lonely because I need Wolfram's company!_

I stop fighting with myself, and sighed, I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. I looked over at the once great sage smiling at me, waiting patiently for me to answer his question.

"Conrad is training his troops, Wolfram is out on patrol, and Günter is helping Gisela find herbs." I finally explained while Murata nodded his head.

"And Gwendel?" Murata questioned, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

_Huh, that is a good question._

I placed the blue coffee mug back on the desk and scratch my head in thought, "I'm not sure…"

"Ah," the bespectacled boy chuckled, reclining more into his chair. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Anissina in a while…" The former sage hinted with a wink. "Poor guy."

I smiled in agreement and nodded at my friend. Then, deciding that my coffee cooled off enough, I brought the dark liquid to my lips. As soon as the coffee entered my mouth, I nearly fell out of my chair gagging with disgust. It was without a doubt the grossest thing I had ever drunk in my entire life!

It was even more horrible than the time I had my tonsils removed, and my mom thought it would be a good idea to puree her curry in the belief that would jumpstart the healing process.

I tried to spit my coffee out, but I couldn't stop the surprisingly bitter and salty drink sliding down my throat. The coffee immediately caused my stomach to lurch and flip in protest. I felt as if I was going to vomit and decided to stand up and find the nearest trash receptacle so that I could empty the contents of my stomach. However, when I stood up, I realized this coffee was affecting me in more ways than an upset stomach. When I got up I actually started to lose my balance.

_Geez Murata! Where did you get this stuff?!_

"Shibuya!?" Murata exclaimed in worry, dropping his coffee onto the floor and rushed over to catch me before I fell down and hurt myself even further. My vision was starting to blur, and felt as if the floor was moving. Although I was feeling horrible, and that was putting it mildly, I couldn't help but wonder if this was how Wolf felt when he got on a boat.

I covered my mouth in hopes to prevent myself vomiting all over Murata. I saw Murata trying to talk to me, and I know he was trying to tell me something important, but I couldn't make it out. I saw his lips moving but the words sounded as if they were all slurred together.

The last thing I remembered, before everything went black, was Murata gently laying me on the floor and turning me on my side.

----

'Hnnn,' I thought groggily as I slowly started to regain feeling in my body, and feel the cool stone floor underneath me.

_Heh? Stone floor? That can't be right; the study's floor is carpeted_.

Before I could contemplate any further I heard the shuffling of feet and various murmurs. Strange, although I didn't understand what was being said, heck I didn't even know who it was talking; all I knew was that the voices sounded worried.

"Mmn," I groaned as I sat up slowly, with my eyes still shut tight. My body was sore and felt almost as though I had gotten ran over by a Mac-truck multiple times. The murmuring voices were becoming louder, and more distinct, and I heard someone call out for a healer.

For some reason that voice sounded like Günter…

As soon as I opened my eyes, and everything became clearer I quickly noticed that I was no longer in the study, but somehow ended up in the throne room. Did Murata take me here?

_What is going on here?_

Suddenly Günter face appeared no more than two inches away from mine. So I couldn't be held responsible for the, "Gah" I shrieked as I scooted myself backwards.

Wait…wasn't he out with Gisela?

"Heika!" Günter whined dramatically, and leaned closer towards me. "What happened?" the normally bubbly man worriedly asked.

"Günter?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side on confusion. "When did you get back?" I asked only to be answered with an equally confused Günter.

Clutching his hand over his chest, he asked sadly, "Am I not supposed to be here, Heika?"

I shook my head and continued to explain, "Aren't you supposed to be out helping Gisela gather herbs?"

"In the dead of winter?" Günter replied tilting his head in confusion.

_Dead of winter? But…it's spring. What is going on?_

Günter's face soon contorted to what I had overheard Gwendel call his, 'fanboy' face. Günter usually acted like that when he was either admired what I did, or worried about my health. I sat there, bracing myself, expecting my advisor to give me a bone crushing hug like he usually did when he went into fanboy mode.

To my surprise, Günter didn't even attempt to hug me.

"Oh Heika!" Günter wailed dramatically. "How could I of been so careless! I should have rushed towards you quicker to catch you when you fell, even pushing people out of the way if I had to!"

Now that had me confused. I thought…no. I _know_ I passed out in the library and only Murata was there.

"But you did do that Günter." Came the soft voice I'd know anywhere. Turning my head, I looked over in the direction of the voice to see Conrad kneeling by my side.

"Conrad!" I exclaimed happily. "So you're done training your troops?" I stopped smiling when I saw Conrad furrow his brow in concern

"Hei-Yuuri," Conrad corrected himself quickly, I guess I unconsciously made a face. "We had PT's _last_ week." He continued. I looked at Conrad and Günter and both of them looked extremely worried.

"You guys, I got the healer." I heard another familiar voice. I looked up and saw a young man with mid-length black hair and black eyes running towards me.

_Wait…black hair and black eyes? Another double black?!_

"Oh thank Shinou! Heika was asking us strange things." Günter sighed in relief, and I glared at him…okay more like pouted. Anyways that was not the point, the point was what I was saying was all true.

"Yes," Conrad smiled up at the young man. "We're all thankful you were here Murata."

"Murata!" I exclaimed pointing at the double black that I knew I'd never seen before. "That can't be right! Where are your glasses!?" I demanded. The young man, who apparently was Murata, looked at me with a strange look in his eyes. Then as fast lightning, the look was gone, and replaced with a smiling one.

"Come now Shibuya!" Murata chuckled placing his hand over my shoulder. "You were with me when I went to pick up my contacts from the Doctors."

"There he goes, talking nonsense again!" Günter pointed at me worriedly. "Lydia, please tell me his majesty is alright.'' Günter wailed cradling his head. I guess I made him worried about not noticing Murata wearing contacts, but how was I supposed to know that _that _was Murata? _For goodness sake, we are both the same age! In the same class even!_

Why did Murata so much look older all of a sudden?

A cute woman with short purple hair wearing the same uniform as Gisela nodded her head. She put her hands on my chest and asking, "Heika, what exactly happened?"

I didn't even know anymore.

"Heika," Conrad thankfully began explaining, "was going over where and how we should go about building the new dam in south Shin Makoku."

"Then Heika just fainted!" Günter interrupted, wailing.

"Well, nothing seems out of the ordinary…physically," the healer stated. She then felt my head and I couldn't help the wince that came out of my mouth. "But there appears to be quite a bump on his head, and there is something else that I just can't put my finger on."

"Well that could explain why Shibuya is acting so strange." Murata smiled over to Günter. Günter didn't seem convinced.

"But why did Yuuri faint like that?" Conrad questioned the healer, and I couldn't help but feel left out of the conversation. _Don't you just hate it when people are talking about you as if you're not there?_

"Well, I did sense some fatigue," Lydia the healer said. "Or perhaps he hasn't been eating well and his body just gave out. Either way some rest will do him good." She smiled at me, but then took on a more serious face before saying, "but since he bumped his head, don't let him fall asleep for at least an hour." She finished before standing up and giving me a bow. "But I am still concerned, and I'm going to call for Gisela, just to be on the safe side."

"Oh, thank you Lydia." Günter sighed at the purple haired girl. The girl merely bowed once again

"You know," the guy who claimed to be Murata began as he ruffled his hair. "Maybe one of us should walk Shibuya to his room? You know to make sure he doesn't collapse again."

"Wise as ever, Geika." Günter nodded as both he and Conrart helped me stand up.

"Thanks, but I am capable of walking to my room by myself," I forced myself to grin. In all honesty, however, I was annoyed. I was annoyed that my friends wouldn't let me stand up on my own, walk to my room on my own, and that they didn't believe me.

"We just want to make sure that you get there safely, Heika." Conrad sighed. Before I could correct him on my name, or tell him I was fine, Conrad took my arm so it was across his shoulders and held onto me by the waist so I was supported.

"I'll go wait for Gisela," Günter announced as my godfather practically dragged me out of the throne room.

--------

"Conrad this is totally unnecessary." I complained while I tried to wiggle out of my godfather's grasp.

"We're just worried about your health Heika." Conrad smiled patiently as we turned another corner.

"It's Yuuri," I corrected, and I couldn't stop the small smile that slipped onto my tired face as I felt my eyes close. Maybe that Lydia girl was right, maybe I was just tired.

"Of course,_ Yuuri_." I heard Conrad chuckle. I hummed to myself as I heard the door to my room creak open.

"Oh, I didn't know you got back." I heard Conrad say in surprise as he stopped walking me into the bedroom.

Out of curiosity I opened my eyes and saw a shirtless Wolfram. His blue dress shirt was lying in a rumpled mess on the floor, and the blonde was holding a fresh shirt in his hands. Wolfram had one eyebrow raised and his eyes continued to shift between both Conrad and I.

"I just got back," Wolfram snorted indignantly. He then glared back at me and his brother and questioned, "Why are you holding Yuuri like that?" I internally groaned as Conrad chuckled good naturedly. I was not in the mood to hear the blonde go through one of his jealous temper tantrums.

"I was escorting Yuuri to his room," Conrad explained as he slowly began to let go of me. Wolfram raised his eyebrow, waiting for Conrad to continue, while I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Yuuri fainted earlier, and one of the healers said he needed to rest."

"Fainted?" Wolfram repeated as he looked over at me. "Are you okay Yuuri?"

"Ah, I'm fine Wolf." I smiled, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "Right Conrad?" I asked, hoping my godfather would back me up. When he didn't answer I turned my head and saw that Conrad had already walked out of the room, and closed the door.

Huh, since when did Conrad leave so quickly out of a room when a conversation was going on without saying goodbye?

Shaking my head to the side, I looked over at Wolfram. He was still shirtless, but his arms were crossed over his chest. Smiling I asked, "So how was patrol?"

"Tch, it was awful." Wolf snorted as he walked over and sat on the bed way too close beside me. I inched over but Wolfram leaned over me with a strange look in his eyes, "I say the next time Gwendel sends me out on a two week patrol, you threaten to take his knitting needles away."

Wait, did Wolfram just say he was on patrol for two weeks? I furrowed my brow in confusion, that wasn't right. Wolfram was only supposed to go on patrol for a couple of hours, not two weeks. There was something wrong going on around here.

"Yuuri," Wolfram shook my arm a little. I looked up saw that Wolfram and I were practically nose to nose. "You seem a little tense, would you like a massage?"

_Eh? Massage? Since when does Wolf offer to do those types of things?_

"That's okay," I smiled as I waved off the idea. "I'm fine. I swear!"

"Yuuri," Wolfram huffed as he rolled his eyes. "You know the healer said that you had to relax." He demanded as he got off the bed and got something out of the side drawer. "Now take off your shirt so I can give you a massage."

I could practically feel the blood rushing to my head and I know that I am blushing. Knowing that it was probably futile to fight with the blond, I went ahead and pulled my shirt over my head and laid down flat on my stomach on the bed.

"Just relax." I heard Wolfram demand as I felt the mattress dip slightly as he got onto the bed. "You know I'm good at this." He continued as he lightly straddled my hips.

_What does he mean; I know he's good at this?! He's never rubbed my back before!_

I was about to open my mouth to argue but I soon felt well oiled hands starting to rub up and down my back. So was that massage oil Wolf was getting out of bedside table?

_Wait, why do we have massage oil in the drawer anyways?_

As soon as Wolf's hands started to move, all my thoughts flew out the window. I sighed contently and started to feel the stress from the day slowly go away. Wolf was right, he was good at this.

"Wow, you are tense." Wolfram muttered as I let out a hiss when he started to rub out a knot that formed below my left shoulder blade. "I take it you've had a very rough day today."

_Wolf, you don't know the half of it._

Wolfram worked out the knot in my back and continued to rub his hands up and down my back, and I couldn't help the moans that escaped my throat. I didn't know how long I was lying on the bed as Wolf massaged my back, and every so often I would squirm when the blonde's hands ghosted, or rubbed over a ticklish spot.

If I didn't know any better I'd say that Wolfram knew where my ticklish spots were, because every time he rubbed over one I would hear him chuckle very softly.

"So," Wolfram smugly asked as his hands ghosted over my sides. "Are you enjoying this?"

Repressing another moan I nodded, "Yeah." However, something in the back of my mind was screaming at me, telling me that this was wrong and this massage wasn't all that innocent. As a matter of fact this whole massage felt almost…sensual.

_Maybe I'm just paranoid._

Wolfram then wiggled slightly on top of me, breaking me out of my thoughts. He then leaned over so his mouth was right beside my ear, he then breathed airily, "Yeah?" After that Wolf nipped my ear before he slowly moved back down my back.

"Wolf?" I squeaked in surprise as my whole body grew rigid and tense. "Wh-what are you doing?" I stuttered, as I started to feel the blonde placed open mouth kisses down my back. I felt Wolfram's chuckle send vibrations across the muscles of my back. Wolfram then placed one last open mouth kiss on the small my back before he shifted up again so his mouth was by my ear again.

"_I think_ I'm going to make love to my husband that I haven't seen for two weeks," He explained playfully while my brain short-circuited.

_Married? Me and Wolf?! That's not right! This has to be a dream, a bad dream, I'm really in bed as Gisela is trying to make me feel better, and Wolfram is not in reality on top of me. I refuse to believe that this was really happening!_

I was all too quickly brought back to reality when I felt Wolfram lay down flush against me. My body tensed as Wolfram started to run his hands sensually down my sides again. Not to mention I could feel _something_ poking my thigh, and I_ know_ it's _not_ the hilt of Wolfram's sword.

I sat up in a heartbeat, and by doing so, I threw Wolfram off my back. Wolf flew off the bed and landed on floor of the bedroom with a sharp thud.

"What the_ hell_ Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled from his spot on the floor. I quickly turned my head to see the fiery mazoku glowering at me dangerously from the floor. "Here I am trying to be romantic and you throw me on the _floor_?!" He rhetorically asked as he quickly stood up dusting himself off. "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"We're not married!" I shrieked as I scooted back on the bed until my back hit the headboard. Wolfram's arms fell to his side as he looked at me worriedly; however I was so confused and freaked out that I just continued to ramble. "I'm-I'm only sixteen! I'm still in high school!"

"Yuuri," Wolfram said slowly, as he crawled back on the bed. "You're twenty seven, you haven't been in high school for nine years."

_I'm twenty seven? No, no that can't be! I woke up sixteen, so I must be sixteen._

Wolfram then grabbed me by my shoulders and stared at me worriedly, "Yuuri, what happened?"

I slumped my shoulders as I began to rub my temples, "I don't know, the last thing I remember is me being in the study with Murata, and I passed out there. Then when I woke up I was in the throne room, and then this…" I trailed off.

Wolfram released my shoulders and jumped off the bed before making a mad dash to the bedrooms door before he pointed and yelled at a guard that was walking by, "You, you there go and get Gisela, NOW!"

"Günter already sent for her and we're currently waiting for—" I heard the guard try to explain patiently.

"Look," Wolfram growled lounging at the poor unsuspecting guard before he fisted the front of the guy's shirt threateningly. "My husband has forgotten the last ten years of his life, and I don't need some smart ass guard giving me lip! Go get Gisela!"

"Ri-right away." The guard scrambled once Wolfram finally released him. Wolf then made it back to the bed and rubbed my arm reassuringly, "don't worry Yuuri, Gisela will fix this."

_Although I'm not sure who he's trying to convince more, me or him._

-----------------------------

**To be continued...**

Wow, that's a long first chapter...anyways **R&R please!**


	2. Coming to Terms

**Title:** Strung Pearls

**Rating:** T…maybe M later

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama/Humour

**Disclaimer**: I don't own a thing anything…except my laptop.

**A/N**: Okay, this is my first attempt at drama and I hope you all like it! Also, trust me; the title will make sense _later_.

**Pairing(s):** Main: Wolfram/Yuuri. Side: Misc

**Summary**: What happens when Yuuri suddenly doesn't remember the last eleven years of his life? Does this have anything to do with what was the last thing he remembered doing? How does he cope with all the sudden changes in his life?

--

_Subconscious thoughts _

Chapter Two: Coming to Terms

"I cannot believe this is happening!" Günter wailed for the umpteenth time crying into a tear drenched handkerchief. Gwendel rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples as if the whole ordeal was causing him a headache. Conrad was worriedly shifting his weight from side to side, but kept a neutral face intact. Wolfram, however, was nervously pacing across the floor of our bedroom since Gisela arrived. I was about to tell Günter that I was fine until I felt Gisela start pressing down hard on different parts of my head in a way that made me feel as if the healer was, in fact, ramming nails through my skull.

"Ah-ouch!" I yelped as I tried to scoot away from Gisela, only to have her latch onto my shoulder tightly to prevent me from moving away.

"I'm so sorry Heika," I heard Gisela sigh sympathetically. "But this is absolutely necessary."

"Is it necessary for you to make whatever it is your doing to be _so_ painful?" I whined as she forced my head down more so I had my head bowed.

"I'm afraid so," she answered as she forced my head to the side and started reapplying more pressure in certain areas of my head, again, sending shock waves of pain throughout my body.

"You see, I'm trying to apply pressure on some pressure points of the head to see if it would help get your memory back, Heika. I'm sorry, but that is what's causing you to feel some pain and discomfort." Gisela sighed as she pressed harshly on a spot by my temple causing me to feel pain, not only in my head and jaw, but also my neck.

"Oh, Heika is so brave to go through with this endeavor!" I heard Günter wail once again and from the way my head was pushed I saw the frantic man's legs pace along with Wolfram's.

"How could this have happened?" I heard Wolfram irritably growl. "What could have caused this?"

"Now, now Wolfram." Conrad began calmly as I watched his pristinely polished boots shuffle over to Wolf stood. "I'm sure Gisela is working very hard to get Yuuri's memory back, and everything will be fine."

I heard a gruff sounding cough before Gwendel gruffly questioned, "Well Gisela? Is he going to be fine?" Gisela 'tsked' before she finally released my head from her torture. I sat up straight and stretched slightly causing my back to crack and rubbed the back of my head.

Before Gisela could answer, Wolfram sat down beside me and demanded, "Yuuri is going to be fine, right Gisela? He is going to get his memory back soon, right?"

I looked over at Gisela and watched as her face slowly contorted into one of worry and apprehension, "Actually, I don't know. There seems to be no_ real_ reason why Heika has lost his memory."

"Say that isn't so!" Günter wailed over the collective gasps and groans in the room as I sat there, feeling as if I was having a real-life nightmare.

"What do you mean you don't know if you can do anything?!" Wolfram demanded as he glared up at Gisela.

"I said I wasn't sure." Gisela corrected, giving Wolfram a glare of her own. "I need to examine him further, but first I have to look through some medical books and scrolls." She explained as I sat on the bed, completely confused. "I may even need to enlist the help of others."

"Whoa, wait a minute," I jumped out of bed anxiously, surprising everyone in the room. "You aren't going to have Anissina help, are you?" I asked as I my heart sped up in its beating out of sheer fear of being hooked up to one of the redhead's crazy experiments.

"Oh, Heika doesn't even remember that much!" Günter once again cried into his handkerchief as Gwendel massaged his forehead in irritation.

"What do you mean? What happened to Anissina?" I asked as I looked at the people in the room. I meant, what could have happened to her? Was she sick? Had she disappeared?

Conrad seemed to know what was going on inside my head and sighed, "Heika, Anissina is in your world right now…" My godfather then paused as if thinking of the right words to say.

_Wait…why on earth is Anissina in my world?_

"She's with your brother." Wolfram sighed uncomfortably as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"…What?" I blinked not quite getting what I was hearing. "What do you mean she's _"with"_ Shori?"

"Well she got interested in many things in your world." Conrad smiled, albeit a forced smile, but a smile nonetheless.

I sat there on the bed before I finally jumped off and demanded, "Are those two dating, are they married, or what?"

Everyone in the room blinked in surprise at my outburst before Gisela started to laugh, "I'm-I'm sorry but no. Anissina and Shori relationship is strictly platonic."

"Yuuri I know you're confused right now, so I'm going to go ahead and tell you that Anissina is only over there because she heard of the devices you have in your world and wished to investigate them for herself." Wolf explained as he lightly placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me slightly so I would sit on the bed once again. "So she is staying with your family right now but mama and father are on vacation. So they asked Shori to house sit for them and make sure Anissina didn't make something explode...like the house."

"Oh," I breathed out a sigh of relief. I then chuckled good naturedly and looked up at Gwendel. "That makes sense because I've always thought you and Anissina would get together in the end, Gwendel."I smiled but Gwendel's eyebrows started to twitch and felt the room slowly grow uncomfortably silent.

_Eh, did I say something wrong?_

"Umm, Heika?" Gisela stuttered, breaking the quiet. "Gwendel and father married three summers ago." My jaw promptly dropped and felt my face flush in embarrassment at what I just said moments ago.

_Well, I would say this is a classic case of open mouth and insert foot. I'm so stupid. I feel like I should smack my head off the wall, behind the headboard, right now._

"Does that mean Heika does not approve of my union with Gwendel?" Günter sniffed while the expression on Gwendel's face looked like he wanted to jump out the window-and most likely take me with him.

"No, no!" I replied defensively and had my hands held up in front of me in a mock surrender. "You two are a lovely couple…and I'm glad you two are together." I continued to ramble wishing I never opened my mouth.

Wolfram winced, as if he could sense my embarrassment, and placed his hands on my shoulders reassuringly, "Don't worry Yuuri. Everyone, Günter included, thought Gwendel would eventually get with Anissina."

"Also," Conrad sighed, crossing his arms across his chest. "We can't be too upset at what Heika says; he doesn't remember what has happened over the last ten years after all."

"That's true." Günter sighed unhappily. "Oh, how I hope Heika gets his memories back soon." He sniffled as he hugged Gwendel's arm.

"Either way," Gwendel practically growled in annoyance, "We should keep the news of Heika losing his memory a secret from the public to avoid a massive, country wide panic."

_Figures Gwendel would be able to think about this logically without panicking. _

"I'm sorry for the trouble, everyone." I sighed in frustration, as well as guilt, over the entire situation. Not only had I lost ten years worth of memories, that was a huge chunk of my life that I didn't remember, but now my friends had to also be thrown into this drama and keep the country functioning while I tried to get better. So I couldn't be blamed for feeling a little guilty.

"Alright," Wolfram huffed in irritation, "I think we should let Yuuri rest." The blonde then looked over at Gisela while he pushed me further into the bed so I was lying down instead of sitting, and asked, "Right Gisela?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I think that would be best." I was about to tell her that I was fine and that they didn't have to leave, but I was cut off by Gisela turning around and ordering; "Alright everyone, let's go and let Heika rest."

Günter opened his mouth to retaliate but Gwendel placed his hand on the usually energetic man's shoulder. With a sigh, Günter nodded, "I hope you feel better soon, Heika." With that, he and Gwendel left the bedroom with Gisela trailing behind them.

"I do hope you feel better soon, Heika." Conrad shakily smiled as he walked a little closer to the bed. "Will you be fine here?"

"Of course he will be fine." Wolf growled protectively before I could answer. "_I'll_ be here with him."

Ignoring what Wolfram said I replied, "Its Yuuri, Conrad, and I think I'll be okay."

"Very well," Conrad relented. He walked to the door and paused to look over his shoulder and said, "I hope you rest well, Yuuri, Wolfram."

I huffed once Conrad was gone and relaxed as much as I could into the pillows. I mentally mulled over my predicament before I closed my eyes and tried to relax and ignore the pang of guilt I was feeling. I opened my eyes and saw Wolfram leaning over me, resting on his elbows, and way too close for comfort with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Wolf?" I stuttered uneasily and subconsciously pulled the blankets up more. "What are you doin—"

"Stop," Wolf cut me off and I flinched a little at his tone. I couldn't help but wonder if he was mad at me for some reason. Wolfram then rolled his eyes as if he could sense my confusion. "You need to stop. I know that, for whatever reason, you're feeling guilty at what happened to you. You need to stop doing that." Wolf all but demanded.

I opened my mouth in surprise only to shut again. Since when was Wolfram able to read me so well? I blinked in surprise before I asked, "Was I that obvious?"

"Tch, I am your husband," Wolfram replied as he rolled his eyes. "I do know you pretty well, you know." The blonde continued as he lay down beside me while I simultaneously winced. I had completely forgotten that I was somehow married to Wolf. Which reminds me, when did Wolf and I get married anyway?

I shook my head, choosing not to focus on the marriage thing a bit longer, and turned my head slightly so I was looking at Wolf. "Umm, you don't have to stay here, you know. If you have stuff to do, you can go and leave me here." I smiled as calmly as someone could in my situation. Plus, I was kind of worried being with Wolfram alone; I mean when I first entered the room, and he gave me that massage, he was getting pretty…

_You know what; I'm not even going to finish that thought. Geez, I can feel my face heating up in embarrassment just thinking about what happened earlier in the bedroom with Wolf._

"I am not leaving my husband, who has lost his memories, all alone!" Wolfram huffed. "What if you need something and no one is around, and you end up hurting yourself even more or losing _more_ of your memories?" The fiery blonde continued as his eyebrow began to twitch.

"Heh-heh…I guess you have a point." I answered shakily, holding my hands up in mock surrender.

Wolfram rolled his eyes at me before he snorted, "anyways, you need to get your rest because I'm sure everyone is going to be quizzing you on your memories when we're at dinner."

I mentally winced at that thought, mainly because I knew Wolf was right. Everyone would be asking questions and trying to find out how much I remember at dinner. Repressing a moan, I rolled over on my side in an attempt to relax and get some rest. Just as I got comfortable, I felt an arm sneak its way across my midsection. My body immediately tensed and any relaxing feeling I had felt previously was gone.

"Wolf?" I squeaked, then immediately blushed in embarrassment at how feminine my voice sounded. "What are you doing?"

"Yuuri," Wolfram groaned in exasperation. "You're not going to be difficult again because you lost your memories, are you?"

"I'm not being difficult!" I argued as I attempted to wiggle out of the blonde's grasp, but his arm stayed around my midsection. "Plus you never answered my question."

I felt more than heard Wolf sigh in agitation before he answered, "if I don't have my arm wrapped around you, I'll end up accidentally kicking you out of bed."

"Oh," I nodded, I supposed that made sense. I mean, if letting Wolf hold me prevented the blonde from kicking me out of bed, I guess I could learn to deal with him holding me.

"Now, are you going to answer my question?" I heard Wolfram ask as he tightened his hold around me.

"What question?" I asked as I attempted to turn over so I could look over at Wolf.

"Forget it." Wolfram angrily growled. I sighed in frustration before I practically buried my head in my pillow determined to get a little sleep before I was interrogated at dinner.

----------

I swore I was only asleep for ten minutes before I felt Wolfram shake me, "Come on Yuuri, it's time to get up."

"Nngh, ten more minutes." I whined as I tried to pull the covers over my head only to have them ripped away from me moments later by Wolfram.

"No. If you're getting up, you need to get up now and get ready for dinner." Wolf sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest, before he asked with a hint of worry in his voice, "Are you up to going the formal dining room; would you rather have our food sent here?"

"I'm fine, Wolf." I sighed as I sat up and stretched my arms above my head. I then swung my legs over the edge of the bed, stood up on the floor, and walked over to the dresser to pullout some clothes that weren't all wrinkly from being slept in.

It wasn't until I pulled out a clean shirt, that I just so happened to look at the mirror hanging above the dresser, that I saw my reflection for the first time since I lost my memories. As soon as my eyes looked into that of my reflection's I dropped my clean shirt onto the floor in astonishment. For some strange reason, the only real difference to my body was that my hair was slightly longer, and my shoulders were a little broader. Other than that, I had barely aged.

"Wolf?" I began slowly, my eyes not leaving my reflection. "Why do I look so young? Why didn't I age like Murata?"

"Because Murata, despite being a Daikenja in a _past life_, is still a one hundred percent human." Wolf answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're like Conrart. When you turned sixteen and decided to live a mazoku life you started to age like a mazoku." (1)

"But I was born on earth." I lightly argued, my eyes not leaving the mirror. "My father was a full mazoku, but he aged like a human would."

"Yes," Wolf agreed, as he walked up behind me. "But after several generations living on earth, the majority of mazoku there can't use the maryoku, unlike that of the former Demon King of earth, Bob. Therefore, they age faster." Wolfram explained while I watched him come closer to me in the mirror. "But when you came here your body was able to use the maryoku in this world and it has affected you the same way it would to a half mazoku, despite the fact that you aged quicker in your world than a normal half mazoku."

"But, but..." I stuttered, my mind whirling with all the information.

"It's okay if you're confused." Wolfram began as he slid his arms around me, from behind, in a loose friendly hug. "Everyone was wondering how you'd age, and we were pleasantly surprised when we found that you weren't aging like a normal human."

I clenched my jaw feeling the anxiety of the day finally catching up to me. First I passed out, and then when I woke up I lost my memories, only to find out mater that I was married to Wolfram, and now that my body aged differently. All in all, these events were really starting to take its toll on me.

_What am I going to find out next that's going to surprise me?_

"Well I better get dressed. I bet they're all waiting for us at dinner." I sighed stepped out of Wolf's embrace and quickly pulled on my shirt.

"Yeah I bet the others are waiting for us." Wolf nodded as he walked towards the door, and paused by the door. "You coming, Yuuri?"

"Yeah," I answered as I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smoothed out any of the wrinkles on my shirt. Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I turned and walked towards Wolf and we both walked out the door.

-----------------

**Teaser of the next chapter:**

The dining room grew uncomfortably silent and the only thing that could be heard was clanging of silverware against china. I tried to wrack my brain for something to say to ease the tension. I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and saw a young man, with brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in noble clothing escorting a pretty young lady that appeared to be in her teens to the dining room. The young lady had long, wavy auburn hair that complemented her tan complexion, and deep brown eyes that looked glassy from tears and face etched with worry.

"Ah, Greta." I heard Wolfram sigh in relief as he got up from the table and walked over to the young lady. "I'm glad you came back early."

"Gr-Greta?" I stuttered in disbelief as I dropped my spork and knife from my hands and having them fall unceremoniously to the floor.

* * *

(1) I wrote that Yuuri would age slower becuase it appeared to me that Bob was MUCH older than he appears to be and he's from earth. I also like the idea of Yuuri and Wolf aging together, but so far in the anime and manga, not sure about the novels, nobody is certain how Yuuri will age.

**There, I hope you like this chapter! Sorry that I took so long to update but I had five essays that I needed to write and to also study for mid-terms so I apologize for the delay. Anyways, thank you for reading!**


End file.
